Trick or Threat
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Harry invites Severus to trick or treat with him. Fluff, HarrySeverus


_**Trick-or-Threat**_

_**By Dimgwrthien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter series or affiliates. **_

**_Happy Halloween, everyone! This was written for my friends for Halloween, and I hope everyone enjoys._**

Severus swirled the liquid in his glass once while staring at the eighteen year old before him. Harry merely smiled at him, adjusting his hat until it fell off. He tried once more.

"What in Merlin's name forced you to wear that?" Severus asked, making a delicate face as Harry struggled with his hat.

After taking the problematic thing off his head, Harry slammed it into the nearest wall and placed it on his head as though nothing happened. "I'm trick-or-treating," he answered, still grinning. "And I'm inviting you to come with me. Doesn't that make sense?"

"I meant, what are you dressed as?" Severus was used to the boy's constant niceties to him after the war had ended, when Severus had managed to prove his worth for once to the Gryffindors.

Harry used his free arm to pick at the robes. "I'm a witch. Well, a wizard."

"I can see that." The boy had on a long, black robe and held in his hands a pink magic wand with a golden star on it. To add to the already repulsive image, he added a sparkling wizard hat and a fake wart on his nose.

"I've never been trick-or-treating," Harry responded, dropping the robe back down to hit his legs. He held out the bag to Severus - an orange one with black cats decorated the sides - and said, "Trick-or-treat!"

"Is that a threat?" Severus asked, smirking as he pulled the glass to his lips.

Harry considered it for a moment. "Yeah," he answered. "It is. If you don't give me some wine, I'll prank you."

"I'd hate to anger the Boy Who Lived," Severus answered and picked up the wine bottle, tossing it into the bag, where it made a dull thunking sound. "What do you have in there?" he asked once he pulled the bottle out again and poured himself another glass.

"Candy," Harry answered. He managed to dig out a Cadbury Flake and Cadbury Dream. While opening the Dream, he paused and motioned it to Severus. "Did you want any?"

"No."

Harry waved it temptingly under the man's nose and grinned. "You know you want it."

"Aren't you a bit old to be begging it out of people?" Severus asked. Harry was already his height and had graduated school, yet he still participated in childish activities. Severus referred to it as a Early Life Crisis.

"I'm not begging it out of them," Harry answered, taking a large bite. "'M 'ettin' et fo' fwee."

Severus wiped his face to rid of the bits of white chocolate that flew onto him in disgust. Harry had the decency to blush a bit and swallow.

"Fine. Give me one of them," Severus snapped, holding out his hand. Harry dug through his bag again, pulling out a bar wrapped in a fine, dark maroon wrapping with gold letters.

"I saved it just for you to experience the magic of chocolate," Harry told him proudly, dropping it into the hand. "A Bournville. Best chocolate I have ever tasted."

Severus opened it slowly, still staring at the boy's dreadful costume as he took a small bite. It indeed tasted wonderful, though he refused to let his face show it. "It's decent," he answered in a calm voice.

"Then come with me!" Harry said, motioning to the street. "You can get more. You could dress up like a vampire. You already have that look down."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus commented, "I would hope I could have something a bit more decent than a vampire."

"That's the ultimate costume," Harry told him, glancing out to where young children - years younger than him - ran around. "Hurry up before everything's gone."

Severus stood up slowly, sighing dramatically as though he would rather be anywhere else. In the corner of his mind, he knew it was true, but the sight of Potter embarrassing himself in front of so many people seemed too good to miss.

"You just need one more thing -" Harry pulled out his wand and waved it once, causing a plastic mold to fall onto the table. "Here."

Handing them to Severus, he saw that they were teeth with long fangs on them. He frowned, but Harry motioned for him to place them in his mouth. They bit into his gum rather painfully, but he did not object.

"Good," Harry said to him and pushed open the door, walking out into the cool air. Severus saw several young girls run past, dressed as ghosts and witches. The street seemed rather empty, though, and he wondered why Harry still wanted to go.

"Why did you have to drag me?" he asked, though the fangs slurred his speech into, "Fy 'id 'oo 'afta dwag me awong wi' 'oo?" Harry leaned forward to listen to him, frowning in concentration as he tried to figure out the words.

"Have you ever celebrated Halloween?" When he saw no reaction from Severus, he added, "Neither have I. Now let's go! Everyone's already been out for the time I had to argue with you. See?" He pointed over to several large, burly teenaged boys who held eggs in their arms as they walked around the street, screaming at the young girls. They ran from the older boys, looking terrified. Severus felt as annoyed with the thugs as the girls seemed.

Severus still wondered why the holiday was celebrated. He saw a distinct lack in wonderful activities to keep it alive.

Cold liquid swirled down the back of his neck, dripping through his clothes. A boy behind him yelled in triumph as he dropped the remaining eggs onto Severus, and Severus raised a hand to pull out bits of egg from his arm before turning to Harry.

"'Trick-or-threat', isn't it?" Harry asked, grinning. "Should have explained to you that it's rarely a treat. Just a threat and a trick."

Severus flung the bits of egg onto Harry.


End file.
